Ojos de Cielo
by antoelidelourdes
Summary: Su cabello plateado, sus ojos grises y su sonrisa angelical. Arhel ha vuelto a su vida después de mucho tiempo. Ya no es la princesa consentida de los Zoldyck, ella también merece libertad, ¿querrá Killua ayudarla luego de detestarla toda la vida? ¿Seguirá Arhel siendo la mocosa de siempre?
1. Arhel

**1.**

Killua resopló levantando los mechones blancos de su frente con su suspiro.

Sentado frente a la ventana con los pies apoyados en el alféizar y los brazos cruzados tras la nuca, veía pasar un nuevo día en Isla Ballena. Debía admitir que adoraba llegar a ese lugar luego de una gran aventura, descansar en casa de Mito-san, comer su deliciosa comida y especialmente pasar las tardes con Gon bajo los árboles. Era un lugar mágico donde se olvidaba todo tipo de problemas y el contacto con la naturaleza hacía perderse en el infinito.

Estaba aburrido; Gon había partido muy temprano al puerto para recibir a los otros dos chicos del grupo que por primera vez llegaban a casa de Mito-san, y no había tenido la amabilidad de despertarlo, simplemente le había dejado una nota pegada en la frente que decía: _Voy por Kurapika y Leorio, nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo (no olvides ordenar el cuarto o Mito se enojará) Gon F._

Se sentía un poco extraño e invadido, Isla Ballena era como su refugio y aunque el rubio y el médico eran sus amigos, no podía dejar de pensar en que quizás no les correspondía llegar allí.

Sin embargo, en cuanto los divisó bajando por la colina se levantó ligeramente encaminándose hacia ellos, de todas formas los extrañaba.

Salió de casa casi corriendo y se detuvo a metros de la entrada saludándoles con la mano en alto y una sonrisa.

Leorio le respondió con la misma sonrisa pícara cargando una maleta, Kurapika-correcto como de costumbre-le sonrió decorosamente haciendo un gesto con la mano, llevaba un bolso cruzado en el pecho sobre un traje rojo con líneas blancas que hacía mucho tiempo Killua no veía en él, por alguna razón le agradó verlo con ese atavío otra vez.

Gon venía hablándoles animadamente pero dejó de hacerlo cuando llegaron ante el albino, quien miró a sus amigos con ojos caprichosos notando la expresión adulta y madura de Leorio que lo desconcertaba un poco.

-ahora ya puedo llamarte viejo ¿verdad?-le sonrió estrechándole la mano

-soy solo unos años mayor que tú

-unos 7-agregó contando con los dedos

Kurapika soltó una risita mientras le estrechaba la mano cordialmente. El rubio se veía algo más recuperado que la última vez que lo vio, pero seguía con aquella expresión cansada y triste a pesar de estar prácticamente feliz.

-¿Gon…?-inquirió de pronto una voz femenina desde el camino haciéndolos voltear hacia el bosque Era una mujer adulta de ojos azules y cabello castaño que llevaba grandes bolsas llenas de comida. No podía ser otra que Mito-san. Le fue inevitable sonreír al conocer al fin al resto de los amigos de su hijo.

-hola-le dijo Gon sin demorar en ayudarla a cargar las bolsas que traía

-¿no era que tus amigos llegaban mañana?-preguntó sorprendida

-sí, bueno…se adelantaron un poco-le sonrió

\- ¿por qué no me dijiste?-le susurró molesta-no he preparado nada, acabo de ir al mercado

-a ellos no les importará-le aseguró el moreno entrando a la casa mientras su tía recibía a sus amigos con esa dulzura maternal que inundaba todo el hogar.

-los chicos me han hablado mucho de ustedes-venía diciéndoles al entrar-¿Cuánto tiempo se quedarán?

-un par de semanas-dijo Kurapika

-ya veo-dijo con una sonrisa planeando dónde los mandaría a dormir

Sería una tarde agradable, Leorio y Kurapika no habían tenido inconvenientes en familiarizar con la tía de Gon mientras le ayudaban a preparar la comida. Gon y Killua se dedicaban a ordenar los platos dentro de la estantería aunque no se veían muy animados, el albino había notado de inmediato la expresión preocupada de su mejor amigo y la emoción que inundaba sus ojos ¿acaso los chicos habían llegado por casualidad o a pasar vacaciones? Lo dudaba; Leorio acababa de recibirse de médico solo medio año atrás, debería viajar a su país natal como lo tenía planeado y Kurapika aun peleaba un último par de ojos rojos ¿Por qué razón descansarían cuando estaban tan cerca de cumplir sus metas? Seguramente Gon ya lo sabía y su silencio lo delataba, era obvio que moría de ganas por decírselo pero tal vez sus amigos no lo habían autorizado.

-¿de qué se trata?-le preguntó en susurro cuando fueron solos a la tienda de Mito detrás de la casa

-¿qué cosa…?-se desentendió su amigo moreno subiéndose a una silla para sacar una caja de platos y vasos que había sobre la estantería de vidrio

-lo de Kurapika y Leorio ¿Por qué están aquí?

-Killua, solo vienen de vacaciones

-no es cierto. Puedo creer que Leorio quiera darse un año sabático pero Kurapika jamás, menos ahora que solo le queda _un par_

-los chicos te contarán

-lo sabía-sonrió triunfante-¿qué debemos hacer?

-nada-respondió simple cargando la pesada caja en sus brazos-al menos esta semana, nada

-¿es peligroso?

El moreno bajó de la escalera y suspiró dejando la caja sobre una mesa, luego cerró la puerta y se acercó a su amigo hablando casi en silencio con mirada especulativa como si fuese a contarle el secreto de su vida. Siempre tan simple e infantil.

-Kurapika requiere de nuestra ayuda-le dijo con ojos llenos de emoción-tiene un plan pero no sabe si funcionará

-¿aún persigue al Ryodan?

-¿Ryodan? Esa cosa ya no existe-sonrió-solo queda el jefe y de él se encargará Kurapika  
-¿y nosotros qué?-Killua se apoyó en la mesa mostrándose confundido

-nos toca obtener esos ojos rojos, están en otro lugar…

-no suena difícil

-no, por eso le dije que estábamos de acuerdo

-¿qué…?

-lo siento, pero tuve que hablar por ti-le sonrió con inocencia

-Gon…-lo miró enfadado-¿Por qué hiciste eso? Yo quiero disfrutar las vacaciones

-lo sé, pero piénsalo, tenemos que hacer lo más simple de todo-le sonrió-será como ir a pescar, lo pasaremos bien y ayudaremos a Kurapika

-contigo no se puede-chasqueó tomando la caja

-¿acaso no irás?

-me obligas a hacerlo

-que buen amigo eres-le sonrió abriendo la puerta para volver al interior de la casa

-pero no vuelvas a comprometerme sin preguntar

-está bien, está bien, no te molestes

-¡Gon, los platos!-le llamó Mito

Ambos chicos apresuraron el paso hasta llegar a la cocina donde el intenso olor a estofado les hizo aguar la boca, no tardaron en ordenar los servicios y ser los primeros en sentarse a la mesa.

Fue un almuerzo placentero, Mito comprendió de inmediato el lazo que unía a los 4, a pesar de tener diferentes edades se llevaban muy bien porque todos buscaban "algo" para ser felices, cada uno con una personalidad distinta y diversos modos de comprender la vida; solo con verlos distinguía la visión servicial y atenta de Leorio, la sutileza y mentalidad fría de Kurapika, el _Carpe Diem_ de Gon y la inestabilidad de Killua. El último y mejor amigo de su sobrino era quien más le llamaba la atención, a pesar de llevar años recibiéndolo en casa sentía que nunca acababa de conocerlo, siempre ocultaba un misterio mayor en ese par de ojos azules llenos de dulzura y ternura que se perdían tras un velo de frialdad. Ella misma era quien a veces llegaba a lo más hondo de él al tratarlo como a un hijo, con respeto y amor y no con la brutalidad que a veces indicaba su mirada. A Mito le gustaba tenerlo en casa, a Gon le hacía bien y sabía que la ayuda era recíproca, las pocas veces que su sobrino había llegado sin el albino, había estado triste, aburrido y no tardaba ni una semana en volver a partir, mas, cuando llegaba con Killua, los días se hacían cortos para los dos.

-…mi barriga…-soltó Gon echándose hacia atrás en la silla-…gracias Mito-san…

-voy a explotar…-rió Killua

-me alegra que estén satisfecho…-sonrió ella-¿me ayudan a levantar los platos?

Gon asintió obediente y se levantó ayudando a su tía mientras los chicos apilaban los platos en la mesa.

Killua miró a sus dos amigos mayores un poco receloso, Kurapika le sostuvo la mirada un poco incómodo y decidió ayudar a Gon para no tener que responder preguntas del albino, con los años se le hacía difícil hablar sin ser descifrado por él.

-Gon ¿Por qué no nos llevas a conocer el lugar? Me gusta mucho la vegetación que hay aquí-le dijo Leorio-es relajante

-podríamos ir a pescar-respondió su amigo menor-y acampar en la colina, las estrellas se ven enormes desde ahí

-estupendo-sonrió Kurapika

-les prepararé algo para llevar-dijo Mito

-gracias-le sonrió Gon antes de acompañar a sus amigos a beber un refresco fuera de la casa

-¿Cuándo nos necesitas?-preguntó de pronto Killua como si preguntara cuándo llovería. Kurapika dio un respingo y miró a Gon con ojos delatores y resignados. Leorio resopló y se echó sobre el pasto mordiendo una pajita para disfrutar del sol, al menos él ya no quería más problemas.

-la próxima semana-respondió el rubio sabiendo que no tenía caso ocultar información o mentir

-ya veo ¿Dónde tenemos que ir?

-a la ciudad de Keb, cerca de York

-Gon me dijo que teníamos que robar…

-"robar" es una palabra inadecuada, es "recuperar"

-ok, ok…como quieras… ¿a quién tenemos que robar?-preguntó soltando una risita junto a Gon aunque callaron al instante, al rubio no le gustaban ese tipo de bromas

-solo vayan y traiganlos conmigo; yo estaré cerca

-¿estarás peleando?-Gon lo miró sin dejar de preocuparse-podemos ayudarte, podemos luchar junto a ti

-necesito que me ayuden en lo que les pido-dijo el rubio sentándose junto a Leorio-¿lo harán?

-está bien-dijo Gon algo preocupado.. Killua resopló obviando la situación.

-estaremos alerta si te vemos en aprietos-dijo el albino sin mirarlo. No le gustaba demostrar su afecto.

-gracias. Pero por ahora…-suspiró echándose sobre el pasto y mirando el cielo-creo que puedo descansar

-…demente...-susurró Killua antes de bostezar y terminar de beber su jugo-hey, Leorio ¿Qué harás tú? ¿Irás de flojonazo?

-Kurapika necesitará alguien que lo cuide hasta llegar al hospital-repuso el médico acomodándose los lentes de sol-a menos que muera, en ese caso no tendré nada que hacer

Ambos jóvenes se miraron sorprendidos por ese tono tan indiferente e impropio de él. Quizás estaban al borde de perder a un amigo por primera vez y ninguno parecía muy compungido.

-como sea, de todas formas haremos algo distinto…-dijo Killua echándose hacia atrás en su silla con los pies en alto-¿Qué pasa, Gon?

-…nada-repuso el otro con seguridad. El albino supo de inmediato en lo que pensaba. No importaba todo lo que dijese Kurapika, de todas Gon iría a arriesgarse por él y Killua tendría que acompañarlo.

-podríamos ir a pescar como dijo Gon…es divertido

El albino resopló sintiendo el aire fresco en su cabello blanco que le hacía sentir despreocupado y pensó resignado que de todas formas debía ir a Keb, sin saber, que en esa ciudad, su vida tomaría un color muy distinto al que estaba acostumbrado.

* * *

-¡cuídense!-había dicho Mito-san aquella mañana cuando salieron de casa dirección al puerto.

Llevaban un par de horas viajando en el tren. Leorio y Kurapika conversaban animadamente discutiendo sobre el libro que el médico tenía en sus manos; Killua miraba el paisaje saboreando una paleta de manjar mientras Gon dormía apoyado en él como si fuese su mejor almohada, no le molestaba, estaba acostumbrado.

Durante el viaje se le coló una extraña sensación de angustia, extraños recuerdos fluyeron a su mente acorralándolo en sus sentimientos. Recordó cuando vivía en casa de sus padres en la montaña Kukuru y las miles de cosas que no quería volver a vivir o ver. Quizás no había nacido para seguir el trabajo familiar como asesino profesional o tal vez sí, aun no estaba claro. Llevaba años sin poder contestar aquella pregunta, no quería hacerlo, le asustaba la decisión y lo que pudiera traer consigo, no tenía ganas de alejarse de Gon y a veces sentía que era lo mejor para él, eran dos mente completamente distintas y temía contaminarla o hacerle daño, aunque ya llevaba algunos años sin apartarse de su lado y Gon seguía siendo el mismo.

Un rato más tarde, el tren se detuvo en una escala donde bajaron a tomar un poco de aire, aun quedaban 6 horas de viaje y necesitaban estirar las piernas. Comieron el almuerzo que Mito-san había preparado para cada uno y volvieron al tren donde decidieron sentarse los cuatro en el mismo vagón para aclarar detalles de lo que harían. Gon estaba emocionado, Leorio preocupado, Kurapika nervioso y Killua un poco aburrido de ver todo el tiempo el mismo paisaje.

-tenemos solo 3 horas-dijo Gon al albino-debemos ir, tomar los ojos y salir

-tienen prohibido asesinar a cualquier persona-dijo Leorio

-ni que fuésemos asesinos-se defendió Killua un poco débil. No se sentía plenamente seguro de no serlo.

-no es eso, Killua-dijo Kurapika-si se encuentran con alguien en el camino, pueden ponerse nerviosos y atacar sin pensar

-entiendo-dijo Gon-¿Cómo sabes que Kuroro estará ahí?

-larga historia…-suspiró-pero ustedes solo harán lo que les pido, yo me encargaré de él

-¿y si estás en problemas? Queremos ayudarte

-estaré bien

-no puedo quedarme tranquilo si lo dices así

-escuchen, por nada del mundo irán a ayudarme, solo hagan lo que les pedí, saben que son los únicos en los que confío

Killua suspiró sin mirarlos, el paisaje había tenido un breve cambio de desértico a vegetación, pronto entrarían a la ciudad y faltarían solo un par de horas para llegar a Keb.

-queda menos…-susurró Leorio intentando concentrarse en el libro que estudiaba. Miró de reojo a Kurapika y notó sus ojos llorosos ocultos bajo un libro, nunca creyó que realmente le tuviera miedo a la muerte.

-¡mira, la ciudad!-saltó Gon apegándose a la ventana por sobre Killua

-hey, ten cuidado…-alegó el albino echándolo a un lado-como si nunca hubieses visto un edificio

-…es que…es tan lindo el lugar…-sonrió emocionado por la mezcla perfecta entre naturaleza y civilización que se veía alrededor

Los chicos rieron y observaron la vista que les daba el atardecer.

Tres horas más tarde, dos jóvenes de 17 años descendían del tren junto a otros dos, uno menudo y rubio y el otro alto y de expresión altiva que parecía ser el hermano mayor.

Caminaron lentamente hacia el centro de la ciudad en medio de la noche. Los dos adolescentes se sentaron en la pileta hablando con sus compañeros, el rubio revisaba cada cierto tiempo su reloj delatando su ansiedad mientras los otros disimulaban charlando y riendo. Parecían solo conversar como un grupo de amigos normales, mas, cada uno tenía sus sentidos más que en alerta y esperaban el minuto indicado para actuar.

-dos minutos-dijo Gon teniendo en la mira la mansión que se veía tras un oscuro jardín de donde había salido una joven mujer con sus hijas. Killua sonrió, entendía por qué Kurapika lo tenía todo cronometrado, no quería dañar a esas personas inocentes.

-yo estaré en la cafetería-dijo Leorio

-no, vendrás conmigo-repuso Kurapika cambiando de planes

-¿estás loco? No quiero morir

-de todas formas me ibas a seguir

-vamos…-dijo Killua poniéndose de pie-buena suerte, nos vemos en el hospital

Kurapika rió y suspiró conteniendo sus nervios antes de tomar la dirección contraria de sus amigos junto a Leorio quien a regañadientes le seguía por el oscuro callejón mientras el par de mejores amigos caminaba lenta y disimuladamente hacia el jardín del fondo de la avenida.

-¿Quién nos sigue…?-susurró Gon con las manos en los bolsillos fingiendo indiferencia

-¿de qué hablas?-mintió sin mirarlo a la cara sintiendo ese par de ojos grises tan conocidos sobre su anatomía

-no me digas que no lo has notado, es una chica

-debes estar soñando, Gon

-Killua…-lo miró sorprendido de su falta de percepción

-estás nervioso-rió-haremos esto rápido e iremos donde Kurapika ¿verdad?

-claro que sí, está loco si piensa que lo dejaremos solo

-deberías dejar de lado tu sentido de la amistad con él, Gon

-¿qué? Killua no digas esas cosas

-…Gon…no seas estúpido ¿no te das cuenta que Kuroro lo matará?

-¡eso no es cierto!

-contigo no hay remedio…-dijo impaciente acercándose a la verja

El chico lo miró con el ceño fruncido y confusión en sus ojos, luego suspiró y ambos limitaron su aura en zetsu para ocultar sus esencias y saltar la verja dentro del jardín directo hacia la puerta principal de la mansión. Ni siquiera los perros ladraron.

-¿Dónde están?-preguntó Gon mientras Killua abría la puerta con la copia de la llave que Kurapika le había entregado. Se sintió aliviado, la chica que los seguía había decidido quedarse atrás y podía respirar un poco menos nervioso.

-ven, en el segundo piso…el primer cuarto a la izquierda, sobre un estante de madera pulida

Ambos chicos entraron a la mansión sin observar mucho a su alrededor, solo tenían un objetivo en mente y no se detuvieron hasta estar frente al receptáculo de vidrio que contenía el par de ojos rojos.

-me dan un poco de miedo-susurró Gon tomándolos en sus brazos

Killua quiso hablar, pero una fuerte estocada en el pecho le hizo palidecer viendo frente a sus ojos miles de escenas de su infancia. Se apoyó en una mesita y respiró hondo intentando calmar su mente.

-¡Killua, qué tienes!-gritó Gon dejando en el suelo el receptáculo de vidrio para verlo mejor

-no…no es nada, Gon…vámonos, rápido

-¿estás bien? ¿Seguro?

-sí, sí…vamos…-dijo cogiendo los ojos en sus brazos para huir corriendo por las escaleras.

Tenía los ojos desorbitados y la respiración agitada ¿acaso Gon no lo había notado? Esa explosión de nen cualquier inepto con nociones básicas de aura podría haberla sentido. No podía ser cierto lo que estaba pensando.

-¡maldición, no!-gritó corriendo por el jardín hacia la entrada donde una menuda figura de cebellos blancos temblaba de pies a cabeza dándole la espalda.

Gon iba tras él sin entender las reacciones de su mejor amigo.

-¡Arhel!-llamó Killua saltando la verja y cogiéndola fuertemente de un brazo para mirarla a la cara-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Eh…? Responde, mocosa

Gon detuvo su andar y clavó sus ojos en la chica que lloraba silenciosamente ante la mirada molesta del albino. Seguramente era la misma que los había seguido desde la estación de trenes.

 _ **Resubido.**_

 _ **Al fin podré terminar este fanfic basado en las ideas de mi amiga Taikano.**_

 _ **Besos desde Chile!**_


	2. Misión

**2.**

-Killua, suéltala, le haces daño-dijo Gon apartando a su amigo de la chica

-no te metas, Gon, es algo que no te interesa-repuso el albino sin quitar los ojos de Arhel

-¡claro que me interesa!-saltó su mejor amigo notando de pronto el par de cuerpos inertes que había tras de él. Eran la misma mujer y la niña que habían visto salir minutos atrás. Gon se apartó de la chica-¿tú lo hiciste?

-sí, Gon…ella lo hizo

-¿Por qué?

-¡porque es una tonta y no puede controlarse, por eso lo hizo!

Arhel agachó su mirada y lloró cubriéndose el rostro mientras decía:

-yo no quería hacerlo…no quería…

-vámonos-dijo Killua encaminándose en dirección contraria

-¿y la dejarás aquí sola?-preguntó Gon

-la mocosa llegó sola hasta aquí y ya ves que se puede defender, vámonos

-¡no, Killua! No puedes dejarla, está asustada ¿no lo ves?

-¡no me interesa! Gon, te estoy hablando-dijo cogiéndolo del brazo para arrastrarlo con él pero el chico no se movió

-quizás quiere algo de nosotros

-no me importa lo que quiera. O vienes conmigo o te quedas con ella, decide rápido

-puede venir con nosotros

-¡no, Gon!

-sí puede

Iban a seguir discutiendo, pero la bocina de la policía los alarmó olvidando su disputa.

-¿vienen por nosotros?

-sí…-dijo Killua con las venas al borde del colapso. No sabía qué sentir ni mucho menos cómo mirar los ojos grises de Arhel-corran, corran

Gon cogió de un brazo a la chica y echó a correr detrás de Killua hacia los callejones intentando ocultarse de la patrulla de policías que iba tras ellos. El albino ni siquiera los miraba, estaba molesto, podía sentirse en el aura que despedía, quizás Gon nunca lo había visto tan furioso y era lo que le intrigaba aún más suponiendo que tenía que ver con la albina a la que él llamaba Arhel.

-¡ahí están, son tres!-oyeron tras su espalda

-por aquí…-dijo Killua metiéndose a un callejón oscuro-…rápido, rápido…-insistió corriendo con los pies la tapa de la alcantarilla para que Gon se metieron dentro de las tuberías tironeando de Arhel. El albino fue el último en saltar antes que el carro de la patrulla pasara sobre ellos con unos policías confundidos en la oscuridad del callejón ocultando el ruido de vidrios rotos que produjo Killua al tropezar.

-¿los perdimos?-susurró Gon viendo a través del agujero y sintiendo los pies mojados por el agua que corría en las tuberías-¿Killua…?

El albino seguía en el suelo, aun no creía que había resbalado y caído contra el pavimento rompiendo en mil trozos los receptáculos que llevaba en sus brazos. Solo Arhel había sido capaz de verlo.

-…Gon…-susurró poniéndose de pie-los rompí

-¿de qué hablas?-preguntó su amigo un poco confundido

-lo que traían…-habló tímida Arhel por primera vez-…se rompió

-¿qué?

-prepárate para morir, Gon…dijo Killua retomando su tono indiferente y tranquilo-Kurapika nos matará…-resopló intentando ver en medio de la oscuridad

-los ojos se los llevó el agua-dijo Arhel

-…maldición…-susurró un poco apenado. No sería capaz de mirar a su amigo a la cara.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-inquirió Gon-pueden estar por ahí

-Arhel no miente, puede ver en la oscuridad

-¿en serio? Increíble

-es lo único que sabe hacer

-Killua no hables así

-no importa, Gon. Tenemos que salir de aquí y decirle a Kurapika que fallamos

\- ¿Dónde estará? Quiero ayudarlo

-no está muy cerca, pero si seguimos las tuberías podremos hallarlo muy pronto. Seguramente está en los callejones de Keb

-¿llevaremos a Arhel con nosotros? Puede indicarnos el camino

-podemos ir solos perfectamente, si no fuera porque acaba de asesinar a dos mujeres no nos habrían perseguido

-dijiste que no pudo controlarlo, es decir, no fue su culpa

-¿quieres defenderla y quedarte con ella? Pues bien, hazlo. Pero no podrás solo con el demonio que tienes al lado

-¡no es un demonio, es una niña!

-es peor que Illumi e Hisoka juntos, Gon, deberías creer lo que digo

-¿Por qué? ¿De dónde la conoces?

-vivía conmigo cuando éramos niños…-dijo antes de empezar a caminar a tientas por las tuberías

-…eso no la hace un demonio…-susurró Gon buscando a Arhel en la oscuridad. Ella se sostuvo de su mano y caminó detrás del albino guiando a quien la defendía-¿eres su hermana?-susurró creyendo que el albino no lo oía

-…no…-respondió ella con timidez

-¿y qué hacías en su casa?

-su familia me adoptó, pero no me gustaban…y me escapé

-¿huiste? ¿De la casa Zoldyck? Impresionante

-creí que encontrando a Killua me sentiría mejor, pero no ha cambiado nada y sigue odiándome

-se le pasará, él es así-le sonrió

-¡no se me pasará y suéltala!-dijo el albino volteándose a verlos-eres demasiado confiado

-¿Qué mal puede hacerme, Killua?

-matarte

-¡no es cierto!-se defendió al fin Arhel

-¡cierra la boca, mocosa!

-¡no me trates así!

-¿y qué quieres que haga? ¡Solo me traes problemas! ¿Y quién te dejó venir aquí? ¡Mis padres jamás te hubiesen dado permiso! ¿Por qué huiste? ¡Maldición! ¿Te están buscando? ¡Arhel!

-¡basta, Killua, no es el momento!-dijo Gon

El albino se mordió los labios y siguió andando tropezando aquí y allá con cosas que no quería saber qué eran. Refunfuñaba contra sí misma la inocente confianza que Gon le daba a todo el mundo, debía pensar un poco más antes de actuar y Arhel debía dejar de hacerse la niña virtuosa y buena que estaba aparentando ¿desde cuándo tan tímida y silenciosa? Y seguramente su buen amigo no la dejaría sola hasta que pudiesen solucionar "el problema" que la acomplejaba.

-…mentiras, mentiras…-susurraba sin poder soportar la estúpidas vueltas del destino. Ni siquiera se había acordado de la existencia de Arhel hasta esa mañana.

-la tubería dobla aquí-dijo ella. Killua estiró los brazos y se dio cuenta que había estado a medio metro de chocar contra la pared.

-¿crees que Kurapika esté cerca?-preguntó Gon. El albino reaccionó recordando el por qué habían decidido avanzar, era cierto, el rubio necesitaba su ayuda en ese momento si no querían perderlo para siempre.

-…no lo sé…tenemos que subir a la calle…-dijo un poco desanimado buscando la escalera hacia el agujero del alcantarillado

-oh, ya sé dónde está-dijo Gon sintiendo hacia el sur el inconfundible nen de Kurapika

-también lo sentí...está furioso-rió

Una vez de pie en la calle Gon y Killua echaron a correr hacia la dirección en que el ambiente estaba sumamente tenso en los callejones detrás de los edificios abandonados.

-no podemos acercarnos-dijo Arhel deteniéndose junto a ellos

-¿Qué demonios es esto?-Killua golpeó con sus dedos la burbuja de energía que no los dejaba entrar-¿nen?

-es de Kurapika…-susurró Gon-…no quiere que estemos aquí

-sabía que vendríamos-dijo sentándose en el suelo

-no podemos quedarnos sentados, Killua…rompamos su nen

-¿estás loco? Si lo hacemos debilitaremos su defensa y estará indefenso

-…no entiendo-se rascó la cabeza sentándose a su lado. La chica los miraba uno a uno buscando alguna forma de ayudarlos pero no alcanzaba a entender la mitad de la historia

-¿piensas quedarte ahí de pie como tonta?-le preguntó Killua

-¿Cómo…es que…Arhel es tu hermana?-inquirió Gon

-¡no es mi hermana!

-lo que sea, no lo entiendo

-si quieres yo te contaré-dijo ella sentándose de rodillas frente a Gon, al menos él la trataba con delicadeza

Killua se apoyó en sus rodillas mirando hacia otro lado y haciendo gestos de disgusto mientras Arhel hablaba, no la soportaba un solo segundo más. La quería lejos, muy lejos de él.

-la familia Zodyck me acogió de niña-dijo la albina con suavidad-así que me crié junto a Killua y sus hermanos, ellos me trataban muy bien

-sí, claro-refunfuñó Killua queriendo gritarle en la cara su verdadera historia

-¿y por qué huiste?-preguntó Gon

-sentía que me subestimaban demasiado, me trataban como si fuese de porcelana y me aburrí. Solo quiero una vida real y normal como el resto del mundo

-eso no es posible-dijo Killua con ojos afilados-debes controlarte o acabarás matando a quien se ponga en frente de ti

-¿no sabes controlar tu nen?-Gon le sonrió a Arhel

-se escapa de mis manos…-reconoció ella-no recuerdo haber podido hacer lo que yo quiera con mi habilidad, me domina

-nosotros podemos enseñarte

Killua rodó los ojos y miró a su amigo con el ceño fruncido.

-no, Gon, no lo haremos-le dijo amenazándolo con la mirada

-¿Por qué no? Así evitaremos que siga matando personas sin querer-dijo el moreno con sus ojos castaños llenos de ingenuidad. A sus 16 años seguía tan especial que de 12, no cambiaba nada con el paso del tiempo, para él todo era tan simple.

-¿de verdad pueden hacerlo?-Arhel sonrió al fin mostrando una dulce expresión

-sí, no hay problema-le dijo Gon

-¡siempre decides por mí!-dijo Killua poniéndose de pie

-tú siempre dices que no

-por algo te digo que no podemos llevarla con nosotros, deberías escucharme de vez en cuando

-si tu familia la adoptó debe tener habilidades impresionantes como tú ¿verdad? Podría ayudarnos mucho

-…ah, maldición…-chasqueó sentándose nuevamente-pero no me haré cargo de ella, para mí no existe

Gon rió conforme y sonrió a Arhel, la chica se había puesto un poco triste ante la negativa de Killua, pero al menos el entusiasmo del moreno le quitaba un poco su pena.

Los tres jóvenes se concentraron en la energía que había detrás de la burbuja de nen, era una verdadera guerra lo que se vivía allí dentro. Ambos chicos intentaban imaginarse el estado en que Kurapika debía estar recibiendo esos fuertes ataques directos, aunque no podían ver nada desde allí, sus auras sentían los choques magnéticos de la materialización de ambos luchadores. Nada podían hacer, solo esperar.

De pronto, la burbuja de nen desapareció y supieron que algo andaba mal. Seguramente Kurapika estaba perdiendo.

-…vamos…-dijo Gon tomando la delantera entre los callejones sintiendo su instinto y el aroma de la sangre del rubio-¡por aquí!

-no te quedes atrás-le dijo Killua a Arhel confiado en la dirección que su amigo le indicaba

-¡Leorio!-Gon se detuvo corriendo a socorrer al médico que estaba contra el piso aferrado a su maletín

-menudo cobarde…-susurró Killua preocupado de verlo con la cabeza ensangrentada

-…siempre tan afectivo…-dijo Leorio apoyándose en sus manos para poder sentarse en el suelo

-¿Dónde está Kurapika?

-lo perdí hace un momento, estaba aquí…-dijo cogiendo la cabeza con ambas manos

De pronto un silencio rotundo inundó el lugar, parecía que cualquier suspiro podía escucharse e incluso daba una sensación de temor el simple hecho de mover un músculo. Un punto de tensión en el aire los hizo respirar lánguidamente y mantener todos sus sentidos en alerta. Todo parecía moverse lentamente mientras Gon y Killua echaban a correr hacia la dirección que indicaba su instinto.

Gon fue el primero en llegar al lugar.

Kurapika estaba de pie en medio de cuatro edificios. Su ropa estaba rota, manchada de sangre, su rostro magullado, sudoroso con ojos rojos e inexpresivos que observaban cómo lentamente la cadena que se materializaba desde su mano derecha ahogaba hasta hacer sangrar el cuello del hombre de cabello negro que estaba de rodillas ante él: Kuroro.

Killua no sabía si sentirse triunfante o no cuando vio a uno de sus mejores amigos cumplir con la misión que se había autoimpuesto, no parecía feliz al asesinar al líder de La Arañana, al contrario, las lágrimas que estaba dejando caer indicaban más derrota que felicidad.

Cuando al fin Kuroro cayó muerto al piso y la cadena del rubio se aflojó, Gon y Killua tuvieron la sensación de que podían volver a respirar y todo regresaba a la normalidad.

El albino no dejó que Gon corriera a buscar a Kurapika, lo hizo esperar hasta que el rubio cayera inconsciente junto a su víctima.

-creí que moriría-dijo Leorio detrás de sus amigos

-puede estar muerto-puntualizó Killua caminando junto a ellos hacia su amigo. Junto a Gon ayudaron a Leorio a vendar las heridas más graves. El albino se emocionó un poco al ver a Kurapika vivo, aun recordaba cuando dos noches atrás le había confesado su miedo a morir y realmente ya era demasiado importante en su vida como para que su ausencia significara nada.

* * *

Arhel sonrió aceptando el café que Gon había traído para ella, no se sentía muy cómoda allí, en medio de cuatro amigos que estaban preocupados el uno del otro pero sabía que era su única oportunidad de encontrarse con Killua o jamás volvería a verlo. Había huido de casa con intenciones de ser libre, hacer lo que ella quisiera y no tener que oír jamás de negocios sucios, sangre y pagos por personas muertas. Solo había buscado libertad y en cuanto había tenido la oportunidad de salir de la mansión de la familia Zoldyck, no lo había pensado y ya estaba fuera, libre. Sin embargo, se había dado cuenta que estaba sola en el mundo y no conocía a nadie más que a Killua, por lo que se había visto en la necesidad de buscarlo durante algunas semanas. Había llegado a Keb por casualidad y reconocido a Killua en la estación de trenes ¿tenía que pensar para seguirlo? Solo le había atormentado la idea de cómo reaccionaría el albino, pero ya estaba ahí, con él y tres chicos que parecían tan interesantes como él. En especial Gon quien no había dudado en ayudarla, era un buen chico y sin querer había encontrado alguien que le enseñara a manejar su nen que siempre le traía problemas. Cualquier emoción fuerte la descontrolaba y acababa cortando cabezas o mutilando a quienes estaban a su alrededor. Si quería ser libre necesitaba manejar su habilidad y si Gon era amigo de Killua, seguramente era tan fuerte como él.

-¿Cómo está tu amigo?-le preguntó a Gon fijándose en su cabello negro que acababa en puntas

-no lo sé, no nos han dicho nada pero Kurapika es fuerte, se pondrá bien-le dijo el moreno con sus ojos en la calle del frente

Estaban junto a un ventanal en la salita de espera del segundo piso del hospital. Killua se había quedado dormido en una esquina de la sala mientras Leorio iba y venía intercambiando palabras con los doctores.

-si les molesto, puedo marcharme-dijo Arhel soplando el café

-no, no…-le sonrió Gon-en unos días regresaremos a Isla Ballena, si quieres puedes venir y te enseñamos nen

-¿a tus amigos no les molestará?

-claro que no, incluso Killua estuvo de acuerdo en que nos acompañaras ¿lo olvidas?

-lo siento mucho, no quería causarles problemas

-no te preocupes, no es tu culpa-le sonrió

* * *

Killua bostezó estirando su cuerpo adolorido mientras observaba a su alrededor. Gon dormía acurrucado en el piso mientras Arhel permanecía sentada junto a la ventana, Leorio no se veía por ningún lado y aun no amanecía. Quizás había dormido unas cuatro horas.

Se levantó y estiró la espalda hacia atrás antes de dar un par de saltitos para quitarse la pereza de encima. El pasillo ya no estaba tan ruidoso como cuando Kurapika acababa de entrar a pabellón, solo un par de enfermeras cumplían sus rutinas en medio del silencio de los enfermos.

De pronto vio a Leorio salir del pasillo contiguo con expresión cansada y derrotada, aun tenía la sangre pegada en la mejilla y su herida estaba sin curar, ni siquiera había pensado en él.

-¿Cómo está…?-le preguntó directamente sentándose a su lado

-…vivo

-¿vivo? ¿En buen o mal estado?

-no sé cómo pero se pondrá bien, necesita descansar y un tiempo de recuperación

-¿estaba muy fracturado?

Leorio rió.

-los doctores nunca habían visto un cuerpo vivo tan destruido-le dijo haciéndolo reír-tal vez en unas horas recobre la consciencia…-bostezó estirando los brazos mientras Killua se adelantaba a comprar un café para él. No quería seguir durmiendo y la presencia de Arhel lo molestaba en exceso.

Minutos más tarde el médico se había quedado dormido sobre las sillas de la salita. El albino se había sentado en una esquina sin quitar los ojos de la figura de la chica, realmente no la soportaba pero Gon ya parecía haberla incluido al grupo y contra la voluntad de su amigo no podía hacer mucho.

Al fin dieron las ocho de la mañana, una enfermera despertó amablemente a Leorio quien había hecho de pariente de Kurapika y le indicó que podía entrar a verlo 5 minutos. Killua lo miró esperando a que lo invitara, pero el médico le dijo que más tarde podrían visitarlo todos juntos ya que debían hacerle algunas evaluaciones de rutina.

El albino suspiró con un poco de sueño y despertó a Gon diciéndole que el rubio ya estaba mejor.

-¿en serio? ¿Y podemos verlo?

-no, aun no

-¿Por qué? Dijiste que estaba bien

-sí, pero aun no podemos verlo

-…oh ¿y si le compramos algo lindo?

-como qué

-no lo sé, a los enfermos se les regala flores

-¿flores? Estás loco

-a Kurapika le encantan las flores, además, le debemos una disculpa

Killua asintió. Las flores no eran tan mala idea.

-no te alejes de aquí, volveremos pronto-le dijo Gon a Arhel dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras con Killua

La chica asintió obediente y se acomodó el cabello esperando a que las horas pasaran rápido.

* * *

-ven, a Kurapika le gustarás-le dijo Gon llevándola de la muñeca por el pasillo que indicaba Leorio

-…no creo que sea prudente…-Arhel se resistió incómoda

-no importa-insistió él mientras Killua rodaba los ojos sosteniendo en sus manos el arreglo de flores que habían comprado para su amigo enfermo

-está loco-espetó Killua con enfado

-¡Kurapika!-Gon soltó a Arhel echándose sobre el rubio sin medir su peso ni su fuerza. Su amigo solo pudo saludarlo con un quejido de dolor-…lo…lo siento, mucho…perdóname, perdóname…

Leorio y el albino rieron compadeciéndose de Kurapika.

-me alegra verte, Gon-dijo el chico al fin con esa expresión fatigada de todos los días

-creí que morirías

-también lo creí

-te trajimos flores-le sonrió con la mayor de las inocencias

-…gracias

-no le digan lo de los ojos rojos hasta que pregunte-susurró Leorio al oído de Killua quien asintió obedientemente, tampoco tenía deseos de pedir disculpas.

Arhel se hizo pequeña envidiando tal vez la fuerte amistad que veía en ellos, se sorprendía bastante que Killua tuviera grandes amigos y no solo uno sino tres, siempre había oído de Illumi decir que un asesino no necesitaba de camaradas pero en esa escena veía lo contrario y se sintió feliz de ver a Killua sonreír verdaderamente en compañía de quienes quería. Supuso que eran los mismos chicos que años atrás habían irrumpido en la casa Zoldyck exigiendo llevarlo consigo por ser sus amigos, no había entendido mucho el asunto pero estaba segura que junto a ellos llevaba todo este tiempo sin necesitar a su familia.

Envidia. Sí. Era el sentimiento que mejor definía su estado, mas, la felicidad en el ambiente también la contagiaba.

 _ **Iré subiendo los capítulos bien seguidos para poder continuarla! Gracias por seguir la historia! Cualquier comentario no duden en escribirme!**_

 _ **Besos desde Chile 3**_


	3. Inicio

**3.**

Esa tarde, Arhel comprendió muchas cosas de los amigos de Killua, Gon se había encargado de hacerle conocer algunos detalles de sus vidas que le ayudarían a entender el actuar de cada uno. Le sorprendió que el mayor estudiase medicina-lo encontraba bastante torpe y simple para una carrera tan cabezona- aunque no le causó extrañeza que el rubio se dedicara a perseguir un grupo de asesinos, lo veía bastante fundido en su depresión lóbrega y no era difícil predecir su actuar un poco irracional, sin embargo, nunca esperó saber que Killua había sido el culpable de la desaparición de Alluka de la casa Zoldyck, siempre creyó que Illumi e incluso Kalluto, hermanos de Killua, eran los responsables de aquel incidente-creía que la habían asesinado-. Ahora comprendía que el afecto que había entre el albino y la menor de sus hermanos había sido el más real dentro de la familia, y estaba sorprendida.

-tengan-dijo Killua con tono cortante dándole a ella y Gon una soda

-¿podemos ver a Kurapika de nuevo?-preguntó su amigo

-Leorio dijo que lo darían de alta mañana por la tarde, se ha recuperado muy rápido. Hace un rato estaban discutiendo porque quería levantarse y Leorio no lo dejaba. Está loco.

-debe ser muy fuerte para recuperarse tan rápido-dijo Arhel sin ocultar su sorpresa

-es un cabezón-dijo Gon con aires de admiración-pero Killua tiene razón, está loco

La chica rió, el moreno lo había dicho en un tono cómico muy diferente a la indiferencia del albino.

-chicos ahí están-los llamó Leorio llegando a su lado-¿pueden hacerme un favor?

-claro-dijo Gon

-necesito que compren estas cosas, para llevarlas con nosotros

-¿son…medicamentos?-inquirió Killua tomando la lista que el médico le entregaba

-sí, las que están en rojo son obligatorias, asegúrate que estén en gotas y el resto intenta que estén todos ¿sí?

-está bien ¿me acompañas. Gon?

-y recuerden comprar los pasajes para dentro de dos días

-¿nos vamos tan luego?-se sorprendió Gon

-sí, Kurapika no soportará más tiempo encerrado aquí- Acabará golpeándome si no convenzo a los doctores de darle el alta

-es comprensible-susurró el albino-…vamos

Gon miró a Arhel para que le acompañara pero ella se negó y con una mirada muy parecida a la de Killua se levantó dirigiéndose a otro lugar. El albino se levantó de hombros y tironeó a su amigo para que lo siguiera, Leorio suspiró agobiado y tomando todo su coraje de médico se dirigió al consejo de doctores del hospital, debía ganar esa alta médica.

Arhel suspiró tristemente viendo desde el balcón a Gon y Killua salir del hospital hacia las calles, realmente el chico estaba cambiado. Aún lo recordaba sentado cerca de los manzanos de la casa con semblante de tedio y despreocupación, salía de casa muy a menudo, Papá Silva siempre le daba trabajo e Illumi debía seguirlo para evaluarlo en su evolución de asesino. Conocía bien el rubro y las pruebas a las que había estado sometido. Se sorprendía de poder ver a Killua sonriendo como lo hacía ¿acaso ella podría hacerlo alguna vez? Nunca creyó que acabaría envidiándolo.

-…es un malcriado…-reprochó sintiendo un nudo en su garganta.

Se equilibró sobre la baranda del balcón y saltó de uno en uno hasta llegar a la azotea. Desde allí el cielo se sentía más cerca y el aire más puro.

Suspiró lánguidamente sentándose en el suelo y mirando el cielo anaranjado. Pronto sus ojos volaron a la cabellera rubia que estaba al otro lado de la azotea. Lo reconoció al instante, era Kurapika y parecía muy triste, aún más sumido en su nostalgia. La miraba, seguramente la había visto saltando como un mono hasta allí. Se avergonzó.

-creo que no es bueno que estés aquí-dijo ella sintiéndose extrañamente cómoda con su presencia. Tal vez era tan sincero como Gon.

-es mejor que estar en la sala de hospital-respondió él apoyando su cabeza en la pared mientras cerraba los ojos-¿no fuiste con Gon y Killua?

-a Killua no le gusta mi presencia, me hace sentir incómoda

-¿Por qué?

-¿debería contestar?

-claro…Killua es uno de mis mejores amigos y no tenía idea de tu existencia. Supongo que eres importante

Arhel rió.

-es al contrario-se rehusó ella con expresión de simpatía-no le importo y me ignora

-generalmente las personas cambiantes como Killua…-abrió sus ojos mirándola fijamente-guardan en secreto lo que le importa porque aprecian sus pequeños tesoros. Supongo que le importas después de todo…o simplemente te hubiese matado

La chica reflexionó un instante y se echó de espaldas en el suelo clavando sus ojos en los colores del cielo. Aunque no fallaba en su descripción de Killua, Kurapika se equivocaba en su percepción sobre ella. Sabía que al albino no le importaba su vida, desde niños se lo había dejado claro y empezaba a arrepentirse de haber huido de la Montaña Kukuru, era cierto, había sido la mayor de sus aventuras pero ya no le agradaba la idea del mundo simple y egoísta que había encontrado al salir. Todas las comodidades y mimos que le daban Silva y Kykyo habían quedado en su pasado visible mientras su enorme vacío se agrandaba cada día más.

-¡maldito kuruta, aquí estás!-gritó de pronto Leorio sobresaltándolos a los dos.

El rubio rió dejándose regañar por el médico, a Arhel le causó mucha gracia la escena, realmente Leorio se preocupaba por su amigo aunque no tenía buenos modales para demostrarlo, en cambio, Kurapika asentía pacientemente como un niño que sabe que debe callar para que los adultos dejen de gritarle.

-…maldición…-acabó refunfuñando el mayor mientras se sentaba junto al chico convaleciente-terminarás haciéndome envejecer antes de tiempo…-suspiró agotado-¿qué hace ella aquí?-preguntó como si acabase de percibir a Arhel-¿interrumpí algo?

-qué…claro que no-dijo la chica sintiendo los colores en el rostro, Gon tenía razón, a veces Leorio hablaba sin pensar-…no sabía que estaba aquí

-¿irás con nosotros a casa de Gon?-preguntó Kurapika

-…bueno, Gon dijo que no había problema, pero a Killua no le agrada la idea

-podríamos quedarnos un tiempo más-dijo a Leorio como si no hubiese oído lo último

-¿estás seguro?

-sí, ya no tengo nada que hacer, me aburriré si regreso a la ciudad

-¿y tu trabajo…?

-renunciaré a ambos trabajos-sonrió abiertamente.

Arhel pudo ver en su aura un peso enorme sobre sus hombros, mentía en su sonrisa y en su gesto despreocupado. Conocía esa sensación de cansancio al terminar lo que deseaba hacer, no tardaría en arrepentirse como ella misma lo hacía en ese instante.

-como sea, entremos o acabaremos todos resfriados-dijo Leorio poniéndose de pie y ayudando a Kurapika a seguirlo-Arhel ¿Por qué no me ayudas?

-¡claro…!-sonrió la albina-¿en qué les puedo ayudar?

-en lo que sea…-le sonrió el médico deteniéndose en medio de las escalones

Al igual que Arhel había notado las pisadas débiles del rubio y su cuerpo tembloroso aunque a su amigo parecía no preocuparle demasiado y siguió caminando lentamente a su lado.

Cinco minutos más tarde, estaban los tres en la habitación de Kurapika. El chico no tardó en quedarse dormido mientras Arhel y Leorio ordenaban algunas cosas, ella reía de lo molesto que estaba el médico por la poca experiencia de las enfermeras y la terquedad de los doctores del hospital, parecía que en cualquier momento rompería todo a su paso aunque pronto se tranquilizó y volvió a su estado normal de simpatía.

-cazador de listas negras-susurró ella luego de leer la inscripción en la tarjeta que había hallado en el suelo

-dame eso-dijo quitándole la licencia de Kurapika-¿dónde estaba?

-ahí, en el suelo ¿qué es un cazador de listas negras?

-una especie de…policía…pero con más beneficios

\- y Killua es un cazador ¿no?

-¿no lo sabías?

-Killua se fue de casa a los 12 años, no sé mucho de él desde entonces

-¿tienes deseos de saberlo?

-no, en realidad no quiero. Pero…

Leorio se guardó la licencia en su chaqueta y miró a Arhel esperando a que prosiguiera, mas, la chica solo agachó la mirada ocultándola en la oscuridad de su semblante, tal como lo hacía Killua cuando tenía pensamientos agobiantes y negros, tal como lo haría un Zoldyck. No era experto en nen, pero podía percibir la confrontación y el vacío que había en su interior, era como si un trozo de ella faltara en su esencia. Evidentemente era especial.

-¿dónde está Alluka?-preguntó de pronto evadiendo el tema

-deberías preguntarle a Killua esos detalles-propuso acercándose a Kurapika para medir su fiebre con su mano

Arhel volteó al sentir llegar a Gon y Killua, venían por las escaleras, el pasillo y ahora estaban a punto de golpear la puerta, ya podía oír sus voces y aunque tuvo deseos de saludarles con alegría como lo hacía Leorio, solo pudo mirar las botas de Gon para no sostenerles la mirada. No estaba segura si viajar con ellos, quizás debería regresar a la casa de los Zoldyck y rogar a Silva que le enseñara lo que le hacía falta aunque arriesgara su vida en el intento.

-¿Por qué tan pensativa?-preguntó Gon al saludarla

-¡no, no es nada…!-sonrió nerviosa

-ten, Killua dijo que te gustaba el chocolate-le sonrió ofreciéndole una barra de cacao y almendras

Arhel sonrió infantil con ojos brillantes y aceptó felizmente el obsequio del moreno. Killua suspiró sin mirarla, no esperaba esa reacción tan tonta por un simple dulce, además, debía empezar a acostumbrarse a su presencia, Gon le había dejado claro que no tenía deseos de abandonarla y lamentablemente contra la voluntad inquebrantable de su amigo no podía hacer mucho.

-compramos los pasajes para dentro de dos días, a las nueve de la noche-dijo el albino a Leorio

-muy bien-le respondió su amigo sumido en aquella ficha clínica que Killua había intentando leer pero simplemente había sido difícil entender lo poco y nada que pudo descifrar, solo veía líneas y curvas sin sentido.

-muero de hambre…-susurró Gon sentándose en el suelo-mi estómago cruje

-vamos a comer-dijo Killua con expresión de fatiga-Leorio ¿vienes?

-supongo…-suspiró cansado su amigo

-ok, quiero un plato enorme de pasta-dijo a Gon saliendo de la habitación

-¡con albóndigas…!-agregó el moreno con emoción

-vamos Arhel ¿acaso no tienes hambre?-preguntó Leorio

Ella dudó un instante y luego los siguió con el estómago apretado. Era difícil unirse a un grupo tan compacto como ellos aunque tres de los chicos no tenían problema en ayudarla, Killua se negaba rotundamente, al chico le importaba tan poco su presencia que sentía ganas de llorar o peor, huir de él para siempre.

No habló mucho mientras comían, Gon intentaba hacerla parte de la conversación pero por timidez o buenos modales, Arhel no era de aquellas chicas que se abrían fácilmente a la confianza. Tenía 16 años y era la primera vez que interactuaba tanto con personas que no fuesen los frívolos Zoldyck ¿cuándo debía reír o hacer un comentario? ¿Era tan difícil ser una chica normal?

* * *

-¡piedra, papel o tijeras!-dijeron Gon y Arhel al mismo tiempo batiendo sus manos en el aire

-¡sí, gané otra vez!-saltó él lleno de emoción

-me rindo…-suspiró ella echándose sobre el sofá de la sala de espera

-una vez más, tal vez ganes

-no ganará, Gon-dijo Killua desde la otra esquina donde llevaba unos minutos haciendo caer y subir su yoyo azul-no seas cruel y enséñale tu secreto

-¿secreto?-Arhel se levantó mirando al moreno con ojos desafiantes

-bien, nos vamos…-les dijo Leorio apareciendo tras ellos con una mochila tras su espalda-¿están todos listos?

-mi estómago muere de hambre-se quejó Kurapika a su lado visiblemente en mejor estado de salud

-no puedes comer algo pesado, veremos en el camino

-espero que Mito-san nos tenga mucha comida-sonrió Killua estirando su espalda

-¿Mito-san?-susurró Arhel por lo bajo

-es mi tía-le dijo Gon-le gustará tenerte en casa

-es una mujer muy amable…-agregó Leorio

La chica sonrió y como ya era su costumbre fue al lado derecho de Gon mientras Killua caminaba un paso más adelante. En dos días había aprendido a refugiarse en la amistad del chico de ojos castaños evitando hablar, mirar o respirar el mismo aire del albino, en las pocas veces que se había visto obligada a cruzar palabra con él la había despreciado con sus ojos azules llenos de frialdad, realmente no la quería cerca pero parte de sí misma la obligada a no renunciar a aquella aventura que le proponía el destino. Mientras caminaba con ellos tenía dos opciones, o se retractaba cobardemente o por primera vez enfrentaba la vida de frente. La segunda opción era la más compleja, pero en esa compañía parecía todo más liviano, incluso se sentía segura.

-cuando lleguemos te enseñaré la isla-le dijo Gon con una sonrisa

-¿no dijiste que iríamos a pescar?-preguntó Killua

-pero podemos ir los tres

-yo no iré a pasear con la mocosa-se quejó con indiferencia cruzando las manos tras la nuca

-Kill…-suspiró cansado de la actitud de su amigo-podrías ser más cortés

-oh ¿ya ves? Te está lavando el cerebro-lo apuntó directamente mirándolo a la cara. Su expresión, sus palabras y su tono extremadamente infantil hicieron reír a Arhel-¿de qué te ríes?

-¿Por qué piensas que le lavo el cerebro?-preguntó ella con entusiasmo viéndose a sí misma discutiendo con el hijo preferido de los Zoldyck en medio del pasillo de la mansión

-¡eso no te importa!

-vamos, vamos…no se atrasen-los llamó Leorio disolviendo la discusión

-ah…-resopló Gon-…a veces no te comprendo, Killua…

Arhel sonrió con un dejo de vergüenza, no podía evitar sentirse un poco emocionada al notar que después de todo Killua no había cambiado demasiado y en cualquier momento sorprendía con sus gestos infantiles como si no quisiera crecer aunque claro, eran solo instantes, ya que el albino se veía prácticamente un adulto con el cabello un poco más largo y las expresiones frías, no tenía el toque redondo y dulce de un niño, en un par de años parecería completamente un hombre.

A cada segundo, la chica se sorprendía mucho de todo lo que debía aprender, ya no era la niña consentida de la casa, esta vez le tocaba luchar por sí misma y era feliz de aceptar el reto.

-¿cómo huiste de casa?-preguntó de pronto Killua caminando a su lado. Arhel se sobresaltó, no se había dado cuenta que el chico había retrocedido hasta ella.

-no lo sé, supongo que fue suerte

-hablo en serio, mocosa ¿cómo lo hiciste sin que Illumi te atrapara?

-Illumi no estaba, aproveché que estaba en el extranjero…demoré tres días en huir

-es grandioso siendo tú. De cualquier modo, espero que no te quedes mucho tiempo, con Gon tenemos planes, no los arruines

Arhel suspiró con sentimientos encontrados y se adelantó hasta Kurapika preguntándole sobre el libro que le había visto leer durante la mañana. Prefería tener una conversación amena con el rubio que compartir la antipatía de Killua.

-se llevan muy bien-dijo Gon con una sonrisa-¿Por qué no intentas hablar con ella? Es muy simpática

-la conozco mejor que tú. Te lo he dicho mil veces, no seas ingenuo, Arhel puede llegar a ser un verdadero demonio

-no lo creo, está asustada ¿no lo notas?

-Gon…-suavizó su voz-solo tiene miedo a este mundo, no sabe lo que puede encontrar aquí. Arhel está acostumbrada al mundo detrás de la Puerta de la Prueba, jugaba con Mike, pronto se acostumbrará y se mostrará como es, caprichosa, engreída y…estúpida…-dijo con un rencor extraño en su voz que Gon nunca había oído en él

-Arhel no es así…-susurró convencido de su idea de la chica-¿me ayudarás a enseñarle nen? No soy buen explicándome y dudo que me entienda

-podrías pedirle a Kurapika, al parecer a Arhel le agrada bastante

-eres muy hostil con ella

-la trato como se merece, además, no me sorprendería si en un tiempo nos mete en problemas

-¿qué tipo de problemas?

-ay, Gon…-alegó desesperado cogiéndolo del brazo para quedarse un poco más atrás del grupo

-¿qué sucede?

-a veces me sorprende tu nivel de… ¡eres tan ingenuo! Me desespera

-¿eso es malo?-sonrió sabiendo que lo estaba llevando al límite de su paciencia

-confórmate con saber que demoró tres días en huir de casa, supongo que recuerdas lo que pasó cuando me escapé

-oh, ya entiendo…pero…yo no dejaré que se la lleven si no quiere

-¿ah, no? Deberías dejar que vuelva a casa, ella pertenece a ese mundo, no al nuestro

-…Killua…-susurró sorprendido por la frialdad de su amigo.

El moreno comprendió al fin que en realidad el albino no tenía ningún tipo de afecto hacia Arhel.

 ** _Gracias a los nuevos seguidores!_**

 ** _Besos desde Chile 3_**


	4. Tormenta

**4.**

" _-todo lo que has hecho, no valió la pena…sigues estando solo-."_

Kurapika abrió los ojos sintiéndose sobresaltado, tenía la respiración y el pulso agitados, incluso sentía un sudor frío recorriendo su espalda. Cada vez que intentaba dormir llegaban a su cabeza las mismas imágenes donde Kuroro repetía lo que le había dicho antes que lo asesinara. Se sentía atormentado.

Notó la mirada de Killua sobre sí mismo e intentó guardar la compostura acomodándose en su asiento en el vagón. El albino lo miraba con esos ojos indiferentes mientras mordía el palito de lo que había sido una paleta de chocolate. Aún era de madrugada, el tren pronto llegaría al puerto para tomar el barco a Isla Ballena.

Había sido un viaje especialmente silencioso, quizás porque Gon pasaba más tiempo con Arhel que con Killua y no hacían tanto escándalo como si la chica no estuviera. Leorio había dormido todo el camino ya que los días anteriores solo se había preocupado del alta y las atenciones de Kurapika, estaba agotado. El rubio aún estaba un poco débil y cansado, también había dormido poco, y Killua seguía despierto desde el día anterior, y aunque podía pasar días sin dormir sus ojos reflejaban una inquietud que le quitaba el sueño, sus amigos estaban seguros que tenía que ver con Arhel pero no querían presionarlo, esperaban pacientemente que el chico acomodara sus pensamientos y luego buscara ayuda. Con el paso de los años la amistad se había convertido en hermandad y se comprendían los unos a los otros con toda confianza y sinceridad.

Era difícil expresar los sentimientos de Killua, estaba molesto por la llegada de Arhel y celoso por la facilidad con que Gon le entregaba su confianza, se convencía a sí mismo que deseaba tenerla lejos de su alrededor, no pensar en ella, sin embargo, no podía dejar de preocuparse. Conocía muy bien cómo trabajaba su familia y temía por la vida de sus amigos, si Illumi o incluso su padre se enteraban que Arhel estaba con él, no tardarían en buscarla y castigarla, no solo a ella, sino a todo el grupo. No le interesaba si Silva decidía torturar a la chica por haber huido de la casa, le importaba que sus amigos no se vieran envueltos en el problema familiar. La culpa no era de ellos, la culpa era de sus padres por haber adoptado al pequeño monstruo doce años atrás.

Estaba preparado, si cualquier miembro de su familia aparecía con intenciones de llevar a Arhel a casa, no dudaría en entregarla pero si se atrevían a pelear con cualquiera de sus amigos, no pensaría en disfrutar de asesinarlos uno a uno. Solo le interesaba el bienestar de su hermana menor que estaba en buenas manos, ella no saldría lastimada, el resto podría desaparecer en cualquier instante sin importarle.

Resopló sin ganas y se acomodó intentando dormir, su cuerpo aún estaba muy activo y su mente, luego de mucho tiempo, no lo dejaba descansar, además, no se sentía capaz de mirar a Kurapika a la cara, su amigo no había hecho comentarios ni preguntado sobre la misión que les había encargado aquella noche, lo que significaba que ya sabía o se había hecho una idea de lo que había sucedido. Habían fracasado y aunque solo era un par de ojos rojos, seguramente eran tan importantes como el resto.

-Killua-escuchó a su lado. Era Gon

-dime…-respondió sin siquiera abrir los ojos ni moverse del huequito que había formado con su cuerpo en el asiento

-¿qué te sucede?-inquirió con su típica timidez mientras se sentaba a su lado

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-estás muy callado

-¿dónde está Arhel?

-se quedó dormida

\- ¿lo has pasado bien con ella?

-es muy simpática, me gusta mucho

-te dije que no te confiaras tanto. No es lo que parece

-¿estás molesto porque viene con nosotros?

-no estoy molesto-se opuso en defensiva volteando para verlo fijamente

\- ¿entonces qué pasa? Estás…extraño

-demonios, Gon…solo estoy cansado. Ha sido un viaje largo

-¿estás seguro? ¿No es mi culpa que te sientas así?

-no, Gon, no es tu culpa-suspiró echándose hacia atrás en su cómodo asiento-y no me preguntes más

-espero que Mito-san nos tenga mucha comida-dijo luego de una pausa acomodándose en su lugar

-no cocina tan mal

Media hora más tarde, Gon y Killua dormían apoyados el uno al otro, como lo hacían desde años atrás siendo solo niños, sin embargo, solo cuarenta minutos después se vieron obligados a despertar y bajar del tren en plena madrugada.

Leorio había decidido cargar a Arhel sobre su espalda para no despertarla mientras Kurapika llevaba prácticamente de la mano a Gon que a medio dormir los seguía dando profundos bostezos. Killua parecía no tener sueño pero le pesaban los ojos y no podía evitar sentirlos llorosos cada vez que se desperezaba.

Subieron al barco buscando un cuarto donde pasar el resto de noche que quedaba. Los dos mayores tenían bastante cuidado con Arhel, tenían la preocupación de tratarla con delicadeza por el simple hecho de ser una mujer; a Killua le daba igual.

Leorio acomodó a la niña en la única cama que había en la pequeña habitación y obligó a Kurapika a recostarse en el silloncito por su estado de convalecencia, los dos menores no tuvieron problema en echarse a dormir sobre la alfombra y al médico no le quedó más remedio que acomodarse en un rincón de la habitación haciendo de almohada el brazo del sillón donde su amigo dormía.

Ya cerca del amanecer, cuando el cielo se tiñó de un celeste vivo, la albina abrió sus ojos sobresaltada por la sensación de mecedora que sentía en su cuerpo. Se sentó en la cama mirando por la ventana circular y se dio cuenta que viajaba en barco, nunca lo había hecho y su corazón dio un brinco a causa del vértigo en su estómago.

Observó a su alrededor notando que los cuatro chicos dormían, incluso Killua. Se adelantó gateando sobre la cama hasta verlos desde arriba, Gon no cambiaba su expresión al dormir, siempre despreocupado y semblante inocente como un niño, en cambio el albino parecía olvidar su frialdad e indiferencia, su rostro reflejaba serenidad y completa seguridad, además, tenía un nuevo brillo en su expresión Arhel no había visto en él durante los años que compartieron en la mansión Zoldyck: era feliz.

Soltó un gritito agudo cuando un remezón de las olas los hizo rodar a todos contra el costado derecho del barco. Se quejó sobándose la espalda mientras Gon le ayudaba a levantarse pero no tardó en caer nuevamente de bruces al suelo, las olas rompían fuertemente en la madera de la nave sin dar tregua alguna.

Kurapika fue el último en despertar del todo mientras sus amigos intentaban mantenerse en pie. Con suerte solo rodó por el suelo sintiendo que el barco se voltearía sobre sus cabezas. Killua lo tiró de un brazo y lo levantó ayudándolo a caminar por el cuarto.

-…rápido…salgamos…-dijo Leorio tambaleándose sobre sus pasos para llegar a la salida de la habitación

Las olas rompieron fuertemente contra el cristal rompiéndolo abruptamente, Arhel se sostuvo de Killua sin pensarlo al ver el agua entrar con los trozos de vidrio cayendo contra ellos. El albino resbaló cayendo de espaldas junto a ella, Leorio alcanzó a Kurapika antes de caer y Gon intentó ayudarles, pero un nuevo golpe del mar pareció ahogarlos y Arhel se desesperó en medio del agua que insistía en arrastrarla.

El albino tosió agua salada y levantó a la chica abrazándola contra él para seguir a sus amigos. Gon decidió cargar a Arhel en su espalda para correr por el barco hacia la proa donde el par de marineros que le acompañaban querían salvar sus vidas.

-¡dijiste que no habría tormenta!-dijo Leorio a Gon con un dejo de molestia

-¡es cierto, no habría…!-se defendió el otro siendo arrasado hacia el costado donde Arhel cayó lastimándose la espalda

La albina sollozó poniéndose al fin de pie, no podía controlar su respiración ya que estaba excediendo sus límites. Estaba asustada y pronto perdería el control. Vio a Gon queriendo mantenerla de pie, Killua se aferraba a la proa como si las altas olas le dieran miedo mientras Leorio sostenía a Kurapika, el chico parecía no poder equilibrarse por sí mismo.

Arhel se miró los pies notando cómo todo a su alrededor empezaba a tornarse de un color oscuro como su sombra, estaba nerviosa y el temor era insoportable, no quería perder el control otra vez o acabaría matándolos a todos. Sus lágrimas eran del miedo que sentía hacia ella, no a la tormenta.

Killua se volteó, nuevamente la presencia de la chica se hacía espesa y peligrosa. Debía detenerla, despertarla del trance en el que sus ojos se habían perdido.

-¡Gon, aléjate de ella…!-gritó notando cómo el ambiente parecía aún más oscuro, era como si la luna hubiese desaparecido-¡Gon!

-¡Arhel está aquí!-gritó su amigo

El albino se sorprendía de la poca percepción del moreno ¿en verdad no sentía el aura asesina de Arhel?

-…maldición…-chasqueó sin saber qué hacer. Observó la escena buscando la forma de acabar con la tensión que se respiraba y que la misma albina provocaba, pero solo veía desesperación: Gon sin percatarse del peligro que corría, los marineros gritando aferrados a su mástil inestable, Kurapika al borde de la inconsciencia, Leorio luchando por mantenerse a ambos a salvo y Arhel en medio de su perdición.

Frunció el ceño cuando vio al par de tripulantes caer al mar. Estaban muertos. Notó que el rubio perdió el conocimiento y Leorio pareció marearse de pronto. Debía detenerla de algún modo.

-¡Gon! ¡Sostén a Leorio y Kurapika!-gritó con evidente preocupación antes de echar a correr y coger a la chica de la cintura para zambullirse al interior del mar con Arhel aferrada a él.

-¡Killua!-gritó el moreno con miedo

Un fuerte remezón lo hizo rodar junto a Leorio y Kurapika en dirección contraria mientras el barco se volcaba sobre sus propios cuerpos.

Killua abrió sus ojos dejándose llevar por la fuerza de las olas bajo el mar, le costaba nadar cargando a la albina, pero no se sentía capaz de dejarla morir. Ella parecía haber recuperado su conciencia gracias al golpe de agua fría, sin embargo, pronto se ahogaría si no la empujaba hacia la superficie.

Tuvo un primer impulso de soltarla, era muy simple abandonarla. Nadie lo culparía, él solo estaba quitando el mal de raíz, Arhel era incluso capaz de asesinar a Gon en dos golpes, aunque tenía habilidades de combate, su fuerza nen era suficiente, además, solo sería una pérdida de tiempo mantenerla con vida, tarde o temprano Illumi la mataría o ella misma acabaría suicidándose ¿para qué mantener una vida tan miserable?

Sin embargo, sus manos no la soltaban, al contrario, la aferraban hacia su cuerpo nadando rápidamente hacia el exterior en busca de oxígeno. Se le hacía difícil y pesado cuando solo podía utilizar un brazo y las olas lo llevaban como a una pluma de un lado a otro.

-¡Killua!-escuchó el grito de su mejor amigo. Estaba cerca

Cuando al fin pudo abrir la boca y llenar sus pulmones de aire sintió un gran alivio. Vio a Gon buscándolo desde la borda a la vez que ayudaba a Leorio a subir nuevamente al barco, quiso llamarlo pero aún no se recuperaba del todo y Arhel ni siquiera hacía el esfuerzo de respirar, sentía las piernas entumidas y el brazo sin fuerza. Solo quedaba un poco más.

-¡Gon!-lo llamó jadeante haciendo su último esfuerzo. Las olas empezaban a calmarse-¡toma a la mocosa!

El albino se hundió en el agua alzando a la chica sobre sus hombros para que su amigo pudiese alcanzarla y al fin, luego de sentir el cuerpo inútil, se quitó un peso de encima logrando subir nuevamente al barco.

Se echó de espaldas tosiendo el agua que había tragado e intentó levantarse, pero Gon no se lo permitió y se quedó a su lado mientras la densidad de las olas empezaba a disminuir. Leorio había logrado reanimar a Arhel en pocos minutos, la albina sollozaba de miedo como si no recordase que acababa de poner en peligro a todo el grupo. Al parecer Kurapika seguía inconsciente, y con la vista un poco nublada, Killua logró ver que tenía un par de heridas abiertas aunque no era de gravedad.

Pronto pudo ponerse de pie otra vez y meciéndose con el barco se encaminó hacia el cuarto de mando, allí junto a Gon podrían dirigir el timón hacia Isla Ballena.

-si quieres yo lo hago-dijo el moreno con amabilidad

Killua asintió tosiendo un poco más mientras se sentaba en el suelo junto a la pared de madera. Estaba exhausto pero se sentía conforme, había encontrado la forma de detener a Arhel en el instante preciso aunque le preocupaba la forma en que su poder crecía continuamente. Era necesario enseñarle a controlarlo para evitar mayores desgracias, sin embargo, temía por el mismo desarrollo del aprendizaje y aún más, le preocupaba que Gon no fuese capaz de notar la esencia de la chica. Lo conocía muy bien y estaba seguro que sabía distinguir energías ¿Por qué no podía con Arhel?

-¿Por qué la salvaste?-preguntó Gon con aquella extraña seriedad en su hablar

-no podía dejarla morir

-…creí que la abandonarías-reconoció por lo bajo-siento haber desconfiado de ti, Killua

El albino lo miró con indiferencia y se abrazó las rodillas sintiendo un cansancio repentino.

Gon sonrió notando que su amigo se quedaría dormido y aunque aún las olas se mecían con fuerza, el sol de la nueva mañana hacía más llevadera la tormenta y en cualquier instante cesaría.

Leorio suspiró aliviado cuando vio a Kurapika reaccionar a fuerza del estímulo doloroso, Arhel estaba a su lado sumida en sus propios pensamientos pero atenta a la recuperación del rubio. El médico le sonrió a ambos y se cercioró que ella estuviese en buen estado antes de llevarla al interior del barco cargando-como ya se le hacía costumbre-a su mejor amigo.

Era imposible intentar dormir en algún sillón o la cama ya que estaba todo mojado y patas arriba por el arrase de las olas, a Arhel solo le quedó aceptar apoyarse cerca de la ventana rota para no marearse. Tenía vagas imágenes de lo que había sucedido minutos atrás y esta vez no quería atormentarse, simplemente se forzó a descansar el resto de viaje que quedaba.

Cuando abriera sus ojos, se encontraría en un lugar completamente distinto; una cama caliente y cómoda la arroparía mientras la tibia briza de Isla Ballena relajaba sus músculos. En aquel lugar, la mayor de sus aventuras daría comienzo.

* * *

 _-¿Arhel? Qué feo nombre…-repuso el albino de grandes ojos azules mientras Kikyo, su madre, intentaba hacerlo simpatizar con la pequeña nueva integrante de la familia_

 _-debes tratarla muy bien_

 _-¿Por qué debo hacerlo? No es nada mío ni me interesa ser su amigo ¿Por qué la trajeron?_

 _-no seas así, Killu…intenta jugar con ella, la pasarán muy bien_

 _-no quiero. No me cae bien-refunfuñó cruzándose de brazos_

 _La niña sollozó lastimada por el actuar de quien se suponía ocuparía el lugar de hermano en su vida. La mujer que decía ser su madre desde días atrás frunció el ceño y abrazó a la niña con tono protector._

 _-no hables así, Killu-regañó a su hijo mientras el punto láser de color rojo en el monitor que simulaba sus ojos temblaba de molestia-tu padre está de acuerdo y debes considerarla tu hermana_

 _-¿qué pasará si no lo hago?_

 _-…te castigaremos-apretó sus dientes con irritación ante la mirada indolente del pequeño de solo 6 años_

 _-haz lo que quieras, no me interesa_

 _Killua le sacó la lengua a Arhel y cogió su patineta antes de correr hacia el jardín._

 _Desde aquel primer día, la albina se convertiría en la piedra en su zapato dentro de la mansión Zoldyck. La odiaría y la despreciaría durante años antes de cambiar de parecer._

* * *

 **Tanto tiempo! Siento la demora n_n esta historia comienza a tomar forma de nuevo**

 **Besos desde Chile!**


End file.
